


The Boss's Woman

by ahunmaster



Series: Mutant AU [26]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Angst, Assault, Attempted Murder, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Het, Human, Hurt, Jealousy, Mutants, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Rage, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron confronts Lugnut about his feelings for his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boss's Woman

Lugnut had only been in his boss apartment a few times.  Never had he been called up to Megatron's apartment to talk with the man.  
  
Something about this seemed wrong.  Megatron had never called him at home asking him to come over and 'talk.’  And at his own home no less.  
  
Which was why sitting in the boss's living room with two mugs of coffee set out was terrifying the shit out of him.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I ran out of creamer last night.  I hope you don't mind just milk and sugar."  
  
Why was his boss being so nice?  Why was he acting like some kind of househusband - Oh Primus, what the hell was going on?  
  
"I do thank you for coming out on such short notice.  It has been quite busy since my honeymoon ended, so I didn't have much time to catch up."  
  
Megatron did not _catch up_ with people.  He did not.  That wasn't what the mob boss did.  
  
"I-I... I didn't have much going on today, Boss, so it was nothing."  
  
Okay, why was the boss calling here?  Had he done something wrong?  Went too far with something?  Maybe he threatened the wrong person and it got back to Megatron?  He only lost it with people who threatened the boss and his men, but even his temper couldn't hold back sometimes from getting angry with even his own co-workers.  
  
"That's good.  I was hoping I wouldn't be disrupting any other commitments you had. If I remember correctly, you and Strika work out together, don't you?"  
  
Why was he bringing her into this?  "Uh, yes.  Yes, we do work out together four times a week.  We... know each other's routines well enough that it's just-"  
  
"-Natural to work out together?"  
  
"Uh-" He paused halfway between pouring out some milk into his coffee. "Y-Yes."  
  
"That's nice.  Having a good time with someone you click with so easily."  
  
Lugnut could feel his hands shake a little as he closed up the milk.  "Y-Yes."  
  
"I don't believe I've asked this before, but are you and Strika... close?"  
  
"C-Close?  W-Well, we're friends."  
  
" _Friends?_ "  
  
That tone almost made Lugnut spill some of his coffee as he had brought the mug up to his lips.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should have been more specific.  Are you two... seeing each other?"  
  
Lugnut paused for a moment before he managed to swallow the coffee in his mouth.  "N-No, sir, of course not."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Well, t-that's the protocol-"  
  
"Protocol?"  
  
Why was it so nerve-wracking holding a simple conversation with his boss like this?  "Well, d-dating c-co... i-it's not really seen as right seeing someone who you work with."  
  
"True, true," Megatron took a sip from his own black coffee, "But it's not that much frowned upon.  After all, in such a profession as you and Strika have, it's not unusual to find comfort and companionship with someone whom you can trust with your own back."  
  
"Y-Yeah..." Why was this so awkward and terrifying all of a sudden? "I mean, we do have similar... talents."  
  
"Of course.  Some would call it a... what's the word?  Perfect match."  
  
Megatron's eyes had never left him, those red eyes on him constantly even as he drank from his own mug of coffee.  
  
"Y-Yes, I mean, w-w-we're a good team."  
  
"An excellent team."  
  
"Yes... but we-" He paused for a moment.  He wasn't sure why, but something had stopped him from speaking.  
  
"You and Strika." It wasn't a question so much as an incentive to continue.  
  
Lugnut wasn't sure why his throat was trying to prevent him from speaking.  But he pressed on despite it.  "We tried.  Dated for a bit.  D-Didn't work out."  
  
"Oh?" Lugnut kept his eyes down as he saw Megatron's own red ones narrow. "It didn't work out?"  
  
"N-No.  We-" he had to put his coffee down, unable to handle the shaking of his hands at that point for some reason, "We just... didn't click as a couple.  We decided it was better to be friends.  Just friends."  
  
"Ah," Megatron nodded as he finally looked away from the man to look down at his coffee, "Well, it does happen.  Strika was probably too much like you to be a good choice as a girlfriend."  
  
"U-Uh-Um... well, that was part of it," It was part of the truth, but there was more to it.  They just weren't the type of people looking for love or settling down, per say.  
  
Though it didn't mean Lugnut still didn't find his eye caught by others.  
  
"Now that I think about it, your type is probably something on the opposite spectrum of Strika.  Probably small and petite, or maybe less athletic.  Perhaps models are your type."  
  
"W-Well... I mean, they all sound pleasant, b-but I don't know if-"  
  
"Or maybe someone like my wife?"  
  
Lugnut could have sworn everything in the apartment stopped.  Everything except for his boss's gaze slowly looking up to stare back into his own eyes.  "W-W-What?"  
  
"Eclipse.  You know, my wife?  The one I just married less than a few months ago."  
  
Lugnut's mind was stuck, unable to say anything as his voice died out.  
  
Megatron... wasn't entirely right or wrong.  True, Lugnut had found Eclipse to be... rather nice after meeting her, but he had never thought about having any chance with her!  Well, she was pretty and sweet and it was always pleasant being around her-  
  
"I can see why you might find her pleasing.  She's a wonderful person.  So kind and understanding... always so open to others despite their looks."  
  
...Was... Was his boss reading his mind or something?  H-How was he... How-?  
  
"Eclipse is truly a beautiful woman... I can see why you would come to like her as you do."  
  
"U-Uh, b-boss, i-it's not like that-"  
  
"Oh?" Megatron slowly put his mug down and stood up. "Then what is it?"  
  
"A-Ah...ah... Miss Eclipse is-"  
  
" _Mrs._ , Lugnut.  She is married now or did you forget the event already?"  
  
"Ah-N-N-No.  No, Boss, I just-"  
  
"You're one of my most loyal men, Lugnut." He slowly moved to the edge of the table separating them, pausing at the corner. "You're one of the few I let into my inner circle.  So why-" his eyes were now blazing a dark red as they stared into the sitting man's eyes, "Why did you decide to pick my wife to fall for?"  
  
"Ah-" Words were failing the giant, "Ah... N-No... I don't-  It's not-"  
  
"It's not?" Megatron's tone had lost all qualms of respect and properness, instead delving into his usual dark and annoyed tone.  "Then pray tell, what are your feelings for _my_ wife?"  
  
How exactly was a subordinate supposed to respond to their boss asking - no, practically accusing them of wanting to steal their spouse away?  It was only worse due to the fact that his boss was none other than Megatron, the mob boss of Chicago and one of the most powerful mutants in existence!  
  
"S-She's... Mi-Mrs. Eclipse is very nice... s-she was kind to me when you... introduced her to everyone.  I-I... found her very beautiful... I mean, she was better looking than some of your previous dates."  
  
That made his boss growl.  Lugnut felt concerned and flinched back, his attempts to only paint his attraction to the man's wife innocent apparently not going as planned.  
  
"I-I-I mean, you only took them as d-dates for image!  B-But Mrs. Eclipse looked so much better than those other ladies-"  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
Lugnut backpedaled into his seat as his boss suddenly stomped into his personal space and invaded it with his very angry face.  
  
"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!  DO YOU LOVE MY WIFE OR NOT?"  
  
That was enough for Lugnut to realize that it was over.  No more bullshitting, no more explaining, no more trying to reason with the man.  Megatron wanted an answer and anything other than the truth and a simple yes or no would get him killed.  
  
"...Yes," was all he could say in the meekest tone he had ever spoken with.  
  
Wide red eyes answered him as the stare continued on.  Lugnut could practically feel them looking into his soul as he shook under that gaze.  
  
He had expected something worse, but not what Megatron did next.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
That almost eerily calm voice of the mutant mob king caused Lugnut to have his guard crumble at the sheer shock of that voice.  
  
It left him utterly unprepared for what he should have been expecting.  
  
A hard left hook got him under his chin, the force behind it enough to send him over the seat's side and onto the floor.  As his head crashed into the floor, he barely got himself back together before a foot sent him flying back into the wall.  
  
Instinct told him to fight back.  Instinct told him to use his mutant powers and take out the threat.  All his years of training and working under Megatron made him want to take out the one beating him up.  
  
But what was he to do when said person was the very person he had sworn to protect?  
  
Lugnut gritted his teeth, but quickly regretted it when suddenly a fist flew into face.  And another.  And another.  And it kept coming as raining down on him, the poor bodyguard could only keep his hands up in a feeble attempt at protecting himself.  
  
This only made Megatron angrier, he realized, when suddenly metal hands grabbed his throat and pulled him up the wall.  Lugnut struggled to breathe as those metal hands held him nearly off the ground, the cold grip around his throat tightening as his eyesight began to darken.  
  
Primus, if this was how he was going to go out, he thought as those soulless red eyes kept their gaze on him, he wished he had at least had the chance to apologize to Megatron.  It was only because he could not control his feelings that he had let himself fall for Eclipse and--  
  
"MEGATRON, STOP! STOP!"  
  
Someone had entered his vision as the blackness nearly covered everything, grabbing his boss's hands and trying to pry at the metal crushing his windpipe.  
  
It somehow had worked.  He regained consciousness on the carpeted floor with the boss's wife hovering over him.  
  
"Lugnut!  Lugnut, oh thank Primus you're awake!"  
  
As he suddenly remembered his throat had been squeezed, Lugnut couldn't help but to start coughing as he tried to breath.  
  
"J-Just stay there, Lug- O-Oh wait-"  
  
"I'm... fine," in a voice so raspy and unrecognizable as his own, he sat up to lean back against the wall.  
  
Eclipse didn't seem to believe him as he rubbed his neck.  But she didn't question him.  Lugnut was finally able to breath with less difficulty when he saw her turn back with anger in her eyes.  
  
"Megatron." She said with a withheld temper, her fist clenched as she stared down her husband.  
  
Said mutant didn't respond.  Lugnut lifted his head up with some wincing, the bruises around his throat making it hard to move let alone breath right, and saw that his boss wasn't even looking at them.  He was leaning against the wall separating the living room and the kitchen, still in his metal form, but his arms were crossed and the bodyguard could see the clenching of the metal between those hands.  
  
He was still gearing to kill him.  Ready to finish what he had started.  Those hands wanted to crush his throat until his head fell off his body.  
  
Eclipse was the only reason he hadn't done so already.  
  
"Well?  Are you going to explain yourself?"  
  
The boss's wife stood up to glare at her husband when he refused to answer her again, only turning his head further away as if he were a bored and angry teenager being disciplined by his mother.  
  
"Megatron!" She stepped forward to confront him, not at all scared of her husband in full mutant metal armor and a lust for killing a certain someone (definitely him, Lugnut knew), and stood up as tall as she could to demand an answer.  "What in the world were you doing?"  
  
Nothing still.  Megatron could just lie to Eclipse.  Still, while his boss easily could twist out lies to those who made alliances with him and all, he didn't lie to her.    
  
Lugnut knew that his boss cared for his wife.  He knew they had a close relationship as kids.  And while he didn't know that much about their history, he knew how his boss had looked for her and taken her in so easily after finding her.  And there was only one good reason for him to throw away his usual tactics of accepting allies when it came to her.  
  
Megatron loved her.  It was why Lugnut was now lying on the man's floor with his throat having nearly been crushed.  Megatron may not be a saint, but he certainly wasn't a demon.  But still, any man would be threatened if someone he trusted with his life lusted after something that was his.  
  
And his boss was a very possessive man.  It was a trait he held back when it came to Miss Eclipse, not wanting her to know the darkest sides of his personality.  The ones he tended to show more in his dealings with the underworld and its players.  But not to her.  
  
Never to her.  And Lugnut knew that if she pushed any harder, she would force him to show his hand.  And his.  
  
That he loved her.  That all of this had been because of her.  If she knew Megatron had nearly killed a close companion over her, she would never forgive herself.  
  
He could not do that to his boss.  And he... he couldn't let her suffer like that because of him.  
  
"Megatron!" Eclipse was now standing right in front of the other mutant with her finger pointed into his face. "Explain yourself before I-!"  
  
"It's... It's my fault, Miss Eclipse."  
  
How his ragged breath had managed to raise to an octave that could be made out was beyond him, but the two of them heard it.  Eclipse was the only one to turn, but Lugnut could see that his boss had heard him by the slight turn of his chin.  
  
"I..." He painfully swallowed back his nervousness.  He had to say something to make her back off the boss.  "Mr. Megatron had called me over to address some issues about my... performance. And... I said something out of line-"  
  
"Lugnut," Her voice tore out any further attempts to try to push more of the guilt onto himself, "No.  Stop that.  Nothing you said put you in the wrong."  
  
She was right.  Damn it, he should have thought of something better.  For Eclipse, even if he had insulted the boss (as impossible as that was to convince anyone), it still didn't rationalize the mob king from choking him to death.  
  
"Megatron is the one-"  
  
"He brought this upon himself."  
  
Both turned to the mutant, who had finally shed his metal form to return to normal as he pushed himself off the wall.  
  
"Meg-"  
  
"This fool had the gall to desire something that I had and I responded.  Appropriately."  
  
"Ap-Appropriately?!" Poor Eclipse looked abashed for a second before her anger returned.  "How do you reason strangling your employee to death as an _appropriate_ solution?"  
  
That was when Megatron's eyes turned to him.  And Lugnut was not at all surprised to see that bloodlust still in them even if his body did flinch at the sight of those red eyes bearing down into his.  "Lugnut didn't know his place and assumed I wouldn't notice him coveting what is mine!  He thought he could take it from under my nose and I rightfully punished him for thinking such things!"  
  
"Oh for the love of-!  Megatron, you're being ridiculous!" Eclipse put herself between her husband and his bodyguard.  "You tried to kill your own bodyguard over some misunderstanding?"  
  
"This isn't a misunderstanding!" Megatron reared his anger towards her, "He overstepped his bounds-"  
  
"His bounds?!"  
  
"Damn it, this doesn't concern you, Eclipse!"  
  
"Of course it does!" Eclipse's voice rose as she squared off against her husband, "It's obvious you attacked him because of me!"  
  
"You don't know-"  
  
"Of course I do!  I know this has something to do with me! You found he's in love with me! And now you trying to kill him because you think he would steal me away from you!"  
  
One could have heard a pin drop in the room if anyone had stepped in at that very moment.  Lugnut couldn't bring himself to look away from the woman out of shock, though he could see in the line of sight his boss also caught off guard by the confession.  
  
"You-You knew-!"  
  
"You didn't think I wouldn't notice how Lugnut acted when around me?  How he would always treat me with respect?  Look out of my well-being, both physically and emotionally?  When he would go out of his way for my sake and not yours?"  
  
Oh shit, Lugnut thought.  She had figured it out?  But he had tried to keep it professional!  He had been so careful with making sure his personal feelings didn't get involved with his job of protecting the boss and his wife!  
  
What... What had he done?  When had he slipped up?  
  
"You knew about his desire for you and you said nothing?"  
  
"Oh for-!" Eclipse threw her hands up in the air, "Lugnut never tried to take advantage of me or even you!” She let out a heavy sigh and shook her head. “This is why I never bothered to bring it up with you.  I figured as long as you didn't notice, you wouldn't do something as stupid as this!"  
  
Megatron actually seemed lost for words.  And before he could manage to get his brain to come up with a decent response, Eclipse had already turned back to the mutant still sitting with his jaw open on the ground.  
  
"Lugnut, I'm sorry about Megatron.  He gets so childish sometimes... I'm sorry, but I think it might be best if you return home now."  
  
"What?!" That got Megatron's brain working again, "He is not leaving-!"  
  
"You are not laying another hand on him and if you do..." Eclipse paused for a second as if debating what to say, "I'll go visit my parents in Rockford."  
  
"...You wouldn't."  
  
"Yes, I would." Eclipse took another step towards Megatron, his eyes glaring down at her as his powers began to manifest, his hands slowly turning into his metal form and crawling up his skin, "You try to stop me and I'll just sleep in the guest room until you're finally done throwing your temper tantrum."  
  
"Eclipse~"  
  
But she would not back down.  She was probably the only person who could do this to Megatron, the mob king and one of the most powerful mutants out there.  Sure, he could use his power and influence to make her move aside and all, but it would only hurt Eclipse.  
  
And Megatron would never do that to the woman he loved.  
  
Lugnut couldn't believe he was still breathing and that he might actually leave this apartment outside a body bag.  But his boss's arms were still transforming and with the tension as high as it was, he knew he needed to leave before things got worse again.  
  
"I'll..." How the hell was he supposed to depart from a situation like this other than running out the door like death was on his ankles?  
  
He nearly did so when Megatron's glare turned to him, but before either moved, Eclipse once again played mediator.  "Please drive home safely, Lugnut.  Again, I am sorry for my husband's behavior."  
  
"It's... It's- Thank you, Miss Eclipse and… have a nice day."  
  
And with only a glance between the married couple, the bodyguard ran out of the apartment.  
  
Eclipse could hear her husband's growl as he stormed off into the kitchen.  Sighing, she followed after him to see his arms had returned to normal as he grabbed a soda from the fridge while furiously fiddling with his cell phone with the other hand.  
  
"Megatron, you better not be doing what I think you're doing."  
  
Another growl left him as he pocketed his phone without finishing what he had started on his phone.  
  
There was a long moment of silence between them as Megatron finished the can of soda before crushing it and throwing it into the sink.  Eclipse didn't say anything as he laid his hands against the counter, as if in deep thought.  
  
But still nothing.  Finally, Eclipse had to say something.  
  
"Megatron, I know you-"  
  
"You weren't supposed to come home for another hour."  
  
"... I had finished shopping and-"  
  
"I had told Strika to bring you to the spa after you finished shopping for new clothes."  
  
Eclipse thought it was odd that the woman bodyguard had suggested it.  "I had gone there last week.  I didn't need to-"  
  
"You should have gone."  
  
"And what?  Come back to find you over Lugnut, all bloody and- No, what am I thinking?  You would have already had his corpse buried somewhere and the carpet cleaned."  
  
"Eclipse." Megatron gripped the counter tighter.  "I was only trying to protect you."  
  
"Protect me?  Megatron, Lugnut has done nothing against you or I in all the time I've known him.  And he must have earned your trust to have been made your personal bodyguard, no?"  
  
She wasn't all that surprised when he didn't answer.  
  
"Do you really think he would have tried to take me away?  Tried to take me away from the man I love?"  
  
Megatron's shoulders hitched, but he still didn't turn to her.  
  
Eclipse bit her lip as she glanced away.  "You... You would think that?  That the man you trust with your back would take me away?  That I would leave you for him?"  
  
That caused Megatron's body to freeze up.  It was a hard slap to the face.  To think that he, the mob king, the greatest mutant to ever come to this city, was afraid of a subordinate taking away his wife and love.  
  
And that he believed Eclipse would actually go with him.  
  
But pride stilled his tongue.  And it was all that kept him from turning to his wife when she sighed and left the kitchen.  
  
All it left him was anger and self-loathing in him.  And a wife that despite everything he sworn...  
  
He had hurt her.  He had hurt his beloved Eclipse.


End file.
